Who's that Boy?
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: Leo's the geek and Piper's the new girl that everybody wants. Prue and Paige. No Magic. R&R. FINISHED!
1. Heaven

Prue:17, Piper:16, Phoebe:15, Paige:14, Leo:17, Andy:17.Henry:17, Coop:17

Summary: Leo is the geek and Piper's the new girl that everybody wants. Leo crushes on her. R&R!

((Leo's POV))

I stared at the girl. I may be a geek but that doesn't mean that I doesn't have a chance. She's new. She doesn't know that I'm the geek.

She passed me and smiled. I felt like I would pass out. I smiled back. I realized I had no chance at all. She's beautiful while I'm just the slightest bit handsome.

I wished that I could get a chance. Just one. I sighed and walked to my next class. I walked in and standing right in front of me is Piper, the new girl. I felt my heart flutter and said "Hi." That's all I could muster up. What was I supposed to say? I love you? No.

"Hello. My names...Piper. Piper Halliwell. What's yours?" I was about to answer when the teacher came in and we had to rush to our seats.

The bell rang, signifying the end of school. I rushed to my locker hoping to miss Missy Campbell. But to no prevail, she was already there.

"Hey loser. Are you running home to your Mama and Dada? Do you need to get your dypie changed?" Missy tormented.

"Missy, shut up. We all know that you tease Leo because he has a brain and you don't." Somebody said. I looked to see Piper. Missy's mouth had dropped open. Everybody was snickering.

"Well, look who's talking. You just move on in and act like you own the place. Obviously, you have no brain. Missy's the popular person here. Nobody else."A groupie sniped. They stalked off.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it. Missy's a bitch and everyone knows it. They're just to afraid to stand up to her. Bye." Piper walked off.

"Bye." I said and continued to get my things and go home.

"Piper actually talked to you?" Coop said.

"Yeah. I'm still shocked myself." I explained.

"I like Phoebe. To bad she was asked out already by the bastard, Cole. Why does God hate me?" Coop said.

"Maybe because you skip classes, never do your homework, and you are the devil himself?" I told my best friend.

"No. I'm Cupid!" He fantisized.

"You wish. I gotta go. Homework. Bye." I said.

"Bye, Leo." Coop said in a girly voice, trying to sound like Piper. I rolled my eyes and hung up. I couldn't concentrate because of what Piper said. "'Missy's a bitch and everyone knows it. Thay're just afraid to stand up to her.'" And someone had stood up for me. I was in heaven.

The next day I go to my first class moodily because Missy was there. I sure hope Piper's in this class, I thought. I wish.

"Hey, man. Have you met the new girls, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige? They are, like, so hot! I like Prue." Andy, my other friend rushed up.

"Yeah, they are like a dream come true to get one. To bad we da geeks." Coop came up behind me.

"Let me guess, Phoebe?" Andy said.

"How'd you know?" Coop said.

"Because you're obvious?" I told him.

"And you?" Andy asked mischieviously.

"He likes Piper, obviously." Henry ran up. " I like Paige. She is da bomb, man.

"To bad, we da geeks." He later said. "Bye. Class." We said at the same time and ran the rest of the way to our classes, just in time for the bell to ring.

Thanks for reading. Now all you have to do is press that little button over ther and review! New chapter soon.


	2. Your Learning

BBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! 

The bell rang, signifying ,once again, the end of school. I ran to my locker, eager to get home, but Missy was there to stop me.

"Hey loser," Missy greeted.

"Missy, just leave me alone. I just want to get home," I said.

"Why do need to call your boyfriend?" Missy asked evilly.

"Don't you need to call your's? Or do you need to call your girlfriend?" I asked, just as evilly. Missy stomped off down the hall.

"Good, you're learning," Piper said and walked to her locker. I hadn't even realized she had been there. But she had been smiling, so I guessed that she had been happy.

I ran all the way home.

"Honey, Andy called. He sounded pretty sad. You should call him," My mom said. I ran up to my room and dialled the number.

"Hello?" Andy snuffled.

"'Sup. My mom said you called. What's up?" I rambled. I'm sorry but I was still thinkin' on what Piper said. I didn't understand it.

"Prue. Jack asked her out. The Jack. Jack Sheridan," Andy said.

"That's impossible! I can't believe she could make that much of a mistake!" I screamed, all thoughts of Piper gone.

"I need to tell Coop and Henry. Come to my place ASAP. Bye." Andy said.

"Bye," I hung up. "Mom! I'm going out. To...Andy's."

"Okay, just be home before dark." She answered.

"Alright." But I needed to make a stop first. I grabbed my jacket and headed out.

Where is he going. Read on and find out. Review please! New chapter ASAP!


	3. The Deal

I ran up to the house and rang the doorbell. I didn't know if they were home, but it was worth the shot. Somebody opened the door a crack. 

"Hello?" Paige peeked through the crack. " Who the hell are you?"

"I'm here to see Prue." I said confidentily.

"PRUE! Somebody's here." Paige screamed to her older sister.

"Coming!" Prue came down in a black strapless top and a dark denim mini.

"Hi, Prue. I'm Leo Wyatt. You probably know me..." I said.

"So you're the geek everybody talks about. Is it weird being a geek?" Phoebe asked, as she walked up.

"No. I guess not. I'm used to it." I answered.

"You don't seem so geeky to me." Paige mumbled.

"Anyway, why are you here, Leo?" Prue interrupted.

"I'm here on the behalf of my friend, Andy Trudeau. You might know him." I stated.

"Oh, yeah. I'm already..." Prue said annoyed.

"Yeah. I know, but I think you made a mistake. See, Andy's nice and sweet, while Jack's just an ass. Dump him. He doesn't deserve you. Andy on the other hand..." I exclaimed.

"I can't believe you!" Prue said angrily.

"Listen, just listen to me. When, Jack comes to pick you up, I'll answer the door. You hide in that closet. If I'm wrong about him, I'll keep Andy and myself away from you. Forever. If I'm right about him, you give Andy a shot. Deal?" I asked.

"Fine. Deal." Prue went to hide in the closet while her sisters went into the kitchen to listen in. Just as they disapeared, the doorbell rang. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it.

"Hiya!" I said.

Who is it? Is it Jack? Read and find out. Reveiw and I'll have a new chapter very soon!


	4. True Identity

"Hello? Who are you?" She asked. It was only Grams.

"I'm Leo Wyatt. I'm a friend of...um..." I stammered.

"Mine. He's a friend of mine," Phoebe filled in as she walked in.

"And mine," Paige added.

"Okay. Where's Prue?" Grams questioned.

"Um, left already with..." Phoebe stammered.

"Andy," I put in. I was lying but not for long. I'd prove to her that Andy was a better guy than Jack. I shivered.

"Ok, I'm going to go shopping with some friends now," Grams shut the door and left. The doorbell rang and everyone went back to their places.

"Hiya," I said as I answered the door.

"Hiya," Jack mimicked. "What ya' doin' here loser?"

"I'm here because of..." I said confused.

"Me," Prue said, coming out of the closet. "You were right, Leo. I am to good for him. Bya loser." Jack stormed out.

"Thanks for that. I'll give Andy a chance. You obviously have better judgement," Prue left. I prayed, Thank you, lord.

Did you like? Review and I'll update soon. 


	5. The Fight

"What?" Andy said suprised. 

"Yup," I exclaimed proudly.

"You are the kind of friend EVERYONE should have! I don't know what I'd do without you," Andy said.

"Neither do I," I said jokingly. " I better go. My mom said to be home before dinner, and obviously, if I don't leave now, I will."

"Bye," Andy said and I headed toward home. I just kept grinning and grinning until my face felt like it would rip.

I opened my locker, as Coop and Henry ran up.

"We heard the news! I can't believe we geeks could do that," Henry said.

"Yeah," Coop agreed. " Let's go, class." We all walked off in different directions and headed to class.

"Hey loser! I can't believe you could have the nerve to trick Jack like that. I'm gonna get you for this," Missy said and walked off.

At the end of the day, I headed to my locker and saw Missy waiting for me. I smiled to myself. Another time to show off to Piper. Ha, I thought.

"Okay faggot. Let's get a move on. I have a hair appointment at 3:30," Missy said. I stepped up to her. She through a punch and someone caught it.

"Missy, that is unexceptable," Piper said. "I guess I'll just have to sink to your level." Piper through a punch and it hit her square in the nose, making blood spill all over the floor. Everyone ran. Except for Missy.

"Missy Campbell? Please come here," The nurse, Miss Cantrell said, as the janitor came to mop up the blood. I sighed to myself and started to walk home.

"Leo?" Piper said as she touched my shoulder. It sent a tingle down my arm.

"Uh...yeah?" I said.

"Um, I was wondering..." Piper said.

Ha, ha, ha! A cliffhanger! You'll just have to read on to find out what's gonna happen. Is it a date she wants? Or is it just a fake? New chapter soon!


	6. The plans and the answers

"You were wondering..." I repeated. 

"Would you like... to... have me... take you on a date?" She finally blurted.

"Sure. Um, I'll pick you up at 7:00 p.m tomorrow," I casually said.

"Oh. Okay. See you then. Bye," Piper said and left. I ran home and was about to call Coop when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyed.

"Leo, you're never gonna believe this, but I asked Paige out and she said YES!" Henry rambled.

"Holy shit, Henry! That's awesome. But guess what!" I said.

"What?"

"Piper asked me out and punched Missy in the nose. I'm gonna have a date...TOMMORROW!" I screamed.

"Leo, keep it down!" My dad yelled up.

"Sorry!" I yelled down, as Henry was yelling in my ear.

"O my god! If only Coop could get Phoebe," We both sighed.

"I gotta go and tell everyone the news," I said.

"Me too. I'll get Andy, you get Coop," Henry said. I called Coop and we talked and he said he felt left out but he didn't care. I hung up and did my homework and called Paige and Phoebe to aske their opinion of what I should do for a date.

"I think you should bring her to the beach to a picnic. And walk on the shore at sunset," Paige said dreamily.

"Thinkin' of Henry, eh?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" Paige asked suprised.

"Please. He's my best friend. I would know," I said. "I'll tell him your ideas, but like they were my ideas."

"Hey, why don't we have a quadruple date," said Paige.

"Yeah, you with Piper, Me with Cole, Prue with Andy, Paige with Henry!" Phoebe explained.

"I guess. By the way, if you break up with Cole or he breaks up with you, you should try Coop. He's got the best sense of humor!" I offered.

"Plus, he skips classes, like you," Paige added.

"Alright. I'll give him a try," Phoebe said. "If Cole breaks up with me, or I him."

"Bye," we all said at the same time and hung up. This was gonna be the best!

whaddya think? I'll update soon if you review. By the way, piperhalliwellfanatic, I'll think of some way to fit Paige in more. Probably in the next chappie! Bye!


	7. The big scene

((Piper's P.O.V)) 

"Hey, Pipes! Wait up!" Becka called.

"Sorry," I said. "I'm just preoccupied."

"Is Leo on your mind?" Becka asked.

"It's not my fault I'm head over heals crazy on him!" I said defensively.

"No your right. It's his fault," Becka said as I bumped into this guy.

"Piper! My best friend has a crush on you. I'm so glad you like him too. If only Phoebe," He said sadly.

"So you like-oh my god! COLE!" I shrieked. He was plastered to Missy, hands moving up and down, pulling on her shirt. And obviously, she didn't mind.

"Piper! Seriously, she was all over me," Cole lied horribley.

"Yeah. I saw that. And you were all over her," I yelled.

"Piper! Get out of my love life. This is my buisness. Not your's!" Phoebe walked up.

"Listen, Phoebe. He was all over her!" I said to my defense.

"Phoebe I can ex-" Cole tryed to say.

"That's exactly what you might be. An ex. I have a lot of thinking to do. And you have a lot of talking to do. But right now, I want you out of my sight!" Phoebe screamed as she turned on her heels and stormed away. Coop looked up. The crowd dispersed.

"Does this mean I get a channce with Phoebe?" Coop asked. I rolled my eyes and walked away with Becka.

How do you like? does phoebe choose coop or cole. find out next chappie. it may change though, later in the story. and sorry for the long wait and short chappie. nxt will be longer. review if wanted. good or bad? (sideways glance) :-)!


	8. The Date part 1

((Piper's P.O.V)) 

I smoothed down my dress and looked at myself. Wow, I thought. I had never gotten this dressed up over a guy before. But Leo's...different.

"PIPER! PAIGE! PRUE! Leo, Henry, and Andy are here! You gotta go!" Phoebe screamed up. I saw Paige go out her bedroom door. She looked GORGEOUS! Her turquoise dress went down to her knees and her black platfroms made her look 1 ft. taller. Of course, that's not true. It only looks that height because I'm short. Her red curls were up in a diamond tiara. But I was confident that I looked just as gorgeous. Then I saw Prue come out. Paige was waiting. Prue was wearing a nice black mini and a small maroon spagetti strap shirt. Her leather boots were up to mid-shin. Her hair was down and had a barrette in it. She looked beautiful.

"Paige! Prue!" I whispered.

"What?" they asked. I walked up.

"That's what. And we started to walk down.

((Leo's P.O.V))

I waited at the door.

"You can come in Leo. I'm not gonna bite," Phoebe said. I took a step and was in. Prue walked down. I saw Andy gasp. Prue was wearing a nice black mini and a small maroon spagetti strap shirt. Her leather boots were to mid-shin. Her hair was down and had a barrette in it. I thought Piper would be next to come down but Paige was already walking. Henry nearly fainted. Her turquoise dress went down to her knees and her black platforms made her look older. Her red curls were up in a diamond tiara. They both went to stand with their dates. I waited. Piper didn't come down.

"I'm gonna go get her," Phoebe walked up the stairs. And everyone waited.

R&R! What's wrong with Piper? Find out next chapter! Sorry! I'm really not good with long chappies when I'm riting them. I hate typing. That's all. And sorry for the long wait.


	9. Just Waiting

((Phoebe's P.O.V))

I saw Piper, slumped on the ground crying silently. I walked to her. "Pipes? What's wrong?" I asked. Little sisters can be concerned, right?

"I can't. I can't do it," Piper said quietly.

"Do you want me to go tell Leo you aren't feeling up to your date?" I asked. She smiled weakly and nodded. I sighed and went down stairs. Leo was just standing there calmly, just waiting. "I'm really sorry Leo, but Piper's just not up for myour date tonight. Maybe another time."

"That's okay. I'll just...see her on Monday," Leo sighed, disapointed. I smiled sympathetically. I liked Leo as a friend. He was sweet and caring and loving. Just what Piper needed. He stepped out into the lighted porch. He turned and was about to leave when...

"Leo! Wait. Don't go," Piper yelled suddenly. Leo turned. His whole face lit up. I grinned. I knew Piper's heart wouldn't let me down. Her heart's to big to hurt someone elses. (Other than Missy that is.(snicker)) And I just kept smiling and smiling and smiling as Piper walked down the Manor's stairs, loooking gorgeous in her sparkley maroon dress going down to her shins and her maroon sandeled heels, a smile taking up her whole face.

do you like? is it good? just R&R! i'll continue 'the date' after this chapter. this is just a filler while i get out of writers block. and sorry for the small chapter, i'm just not good with the long chapters when i'm writing it, but at least this fic will go on a long time!


	10. The Date part 2

((Paige's P.O.V))

They were meant to be. I was sure of it. And yet the whole car ride to the beach, they were silent. I was fuming inside. So when Andy pulled the big black SUV over, I pulled Piper out with me.

"Talk to him," I whispered fiercely.

"I am," She lied.

"No you are not," I said. "You just stopped him from leaving and now you won't even talk to him. You make me sick."

"Ha. Very funny. But this isn't easy for me. Remember Harold?" She whispered. She always brought that up after she decides to dump someone.

(("Piper! You can't just leave me here!" Harold yelled. She started walking away.

"Watch me!" Piper screamed. Harold grabbed her from behind and hit her over the head with his hand. Everything went black. The next thing she saw was her strapped to a bed and her naked body exposed. Harold, his shirt and pants already stripped off was smiling evilly.

"You can't do this!" she cryed. He grinned again.

"Watch me!" Piper yelled for help but she knew nobody heard her. He got on top of her and started to rape her. She cryed the whole time. Trying to get out from under him. But it was no use. He was to strong.))

You are not gonna break up with him!" I yelled quietly.

"Who said that?" she asked.

"You! You always bring up Harold when you decide to dump someone!" I said.

"Fine! I'll give him a try," Piper said grudgingly. I nodded. I had won.

((Piper"s P.O.V))

I walked over to Leo and smiled. He smiled back.

"Um, are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded politely. I glared at Paige and followed him to the picnic.

R&R!


	11. The Date part 3

I sat down with Leo on the picnic blanket. He smiled. I smiled back. Paige and Henry went to another picnic blanket as did Prue and Andy. They were leaving me all alone. Traitors.

"Um, do you want anything?" Leo asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes. That would be very nice," I said politely. I'll show them. I'll have the time of my life. I helped myself to food. He smiled. I smiled back. He then looked away and started to help himself to food.

"So...what's your favorite subject in school?" I asked.

"Oh, I dunno. Science?" he answered.

"And why would that be?" I asked.

"Um, because you're in it," he said sheepishly. I smiled at the compliment. Does he really like me?

"And yours?" he asked. I wasn't expecting that.

"Science," I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"And why is that?" he asked me the same thing. I glared at him to myself.

"Because...that's when I met you," I said the truth. That's when I did meet him and that's why I like the class so much. I leaned in and so did he. Our lips met and we kissed. A slow passionate kiss that lasted for ages. Or so it seemed. The date was going pretty well. Until about a half hour later.

"Piper!" Paige whispered in my ear. I grudgingly answered.

"What?" She looked frightened and scared. Prue also looked like that.

"We gotta go," Paige started to dragged me away.

"Why?" I yelled loudly. Leo looked at us three like we were crazy.

"Um, maybe I should go," he said as he got up.

"No Leo. You don't have to," I said. Then Paige whispered something in my ear. "On second thought, that would be a good idea." And Prue, Paige and I raced away.

What's wrong? Find out next chapter. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Review Please! 


	12. A Wonderful Night

I walked in and ran to the desk. 

"Um, hi, we're Phoebe Halliwell's sisters and we were wondering if she's alright?" I asked frantically.

"Um, go in and see for yourself," the lady at the desk said sympathetically. I smiled and we jogged to room 507. That's where a nurse told us to go.

"Pheebz! Are you okay sweetie?" Paige asked. Phoebe slowly opened her eyes. She nodded.

"What happened!? I, I mean we," Prue said after we glared at her,"were worried sick. We had to tell Henry, Andy, and Leo to go home for you."

"I'm fine. Just minor injuries," Phoebe said. I rolled my eyes.

"The doctor on the phone said you almost died! You call that minor injuries!" I screamed.

"Ouch! I'm billing you for a hearing aid," Paige said. We all laughed. Leave it to Paige to make us all laugh at a time like this.

"Excuse me? Visiting hours are over. You can back tomorrow," a bitchy doctor said. We glared at her and walked out. Paige stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey, bitch! Nice boobs. Where'd ya'get 'em," Prue yelled. The doctor just stared down at her boobs.

"Is it that obvious?" she said and walked away. We ran away and when we got to the bus stop, we burst out laughing.

"That was like dinner and a show!" I said breathlessly. Prue and Paige nodded.

"Yeah," Paige giggled. We waited for the bus and kept laughing over the night and discussing our dates. Ah, a wonderful night.

What do you think? Review and I will have a new chapter soon.


	13. Fall Ball

"I can't believe Phoebe got into a car accident. Yeah, she can sometimes be a little...off, but she's never been in this kinda trouble for, like, ever," Paige said. 

"I know! It's just, not Phoebe. What happened? And where was she going?" I asked. Prue shook her head.

"I don't know. We'll just have to ask her tomorrow," Prue said sleepily. I realized that I was quietly nodding off. I said good night and got into my pajamas. I crawled into bed. I was replaying the kiss over and over again.

"I can't believe he really likes me," I whispered to myself, before slipping into my dreams.

((Leo's POV))

What was wrong? Why had Piper just walked out? I walked along with Andy and Henry, as we talked about what had just happened.

"Why did Paige and Prue look so worried?" I repeated the same question again.

"I don't know," Henry repeated the same answer. Nobody knew. And I don't think anyone was gonna find out.

When I got home I took off my clothes and put on my pajama pants. I climbed into bed. I replayed the kiss over and over again.

"I can't believe she really likes me," I mumbled to myself, before nodding off.

((Piper's POV))

The next morning I woke up to a feeling that I didn't usually have. And then I remembered. Phoebe was in the hospital. And I had gone on a date with Leo. I remembered the kiss and I sighed. Today was good and bad. Leo would be in school was the good thing. Phoebe would be in the hospital was the bad thing.

"Piper! We're gonna be late," Prue yelled up the stairs. And I realized my alarm clock hadn't gone off. And it was 7:15. School starts at 7:30.

"Shit!" I whispered. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a hot pink tee and through my pj's on the bed. I slipped into my clothes and brushed my teeth. Then I ran downstairs.

"Hey Grams! Bye Grams!" I yelled over my shoulder as I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my brush on the way out. As I was walking to school with Prue and Paige, I quickly ran the brush through my thin straight hair.

"When do you think Pheebz will be out?" Paige asked me. I shook my head.

"I dunno, Paige. I just don't know," I answered. We continued walking in silence. This was gonna be a tough day.

At school, I ran to my locker. I opened after doing the same thing everyday, giving Cole a death glare.

"If looks could kill," Billie said as she ran up to me. "When are you gonna stop doing that? You've glared at him before you open your locker everyday since the Missy/Cole fling."

"He cheated on my sister and lied," I replied.

"Whatever. Are you going to the Fall Ball?" Billie changed the subject. Coward.

"If someone asks me," I said flatly. "And you changed the subject!"

"Your point would be?" Billie asked. I gave her a this-answer-is-so-obvious look.

"Don't," I said. Billie rolled her eyes. Then she glanced over my shoulder.

"I better go," Billie said after staring over my shoulder. I gave her back a questioning look as Billie quickly hurried away. I sighed.

"Uh, hey," someone said shyly. I turned around.

"Leo!"I grinned. I pulled him into a hug. He hesitantly put his arms around me.

"Hi," he said. He was acting very quiet. That was usual for Leo, but not this quiet.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I pulled away. He looked nervous. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Uh...I need to ask you a question," Leo mumbled. "Will you go to the Fall Ball with me?

My longest chapter ever! And what do you think? Sorry for the long wait. I was sick an entire week so I had a lot of catching up to do. Review!


	14. What if she says No?

"What?" I asked. I hadn't heard correctly. It had sounded like he wanted her to go to the Fall Ball with him. And that couldn't be right.

"Will you go to the Fall Ball with me?" Leo repeated. He was sweating nervously. He was saying the truth.

"Can I think about it?" I said kinda unsure. Leo smiled weakly and nodded. I returned the weak smile. "I'll get back to you." I glanced over his shoulder and saw Henry and Andy waiting for Leo. "I better let you get back to...them." I laughed. He laughed too.

"Uh...can you give me an answer at lunch?" Leo asked.

"But of course," I smiled. We said goodbye and I walked away.

((Leo's POV))

I watched her walk away. What was the answer gonna be? I slowly walked to my friends.

"What did she say?" Henry asked.

"She needs to think about. She'll hive me an answer at lunch," I said sadly. What if she said no?

Short chapter, long wait. I'm not a nice person. Really sorry. Couldn't think of much else. But I hope to get another chapter in soon. Do review, please.


	15. The answer and fun!

((Leo's Pov))

Missy ran up. I sighed and turned around to see her blonde hair bouncing up and down.

"Leo! Are the rumors true?" Missy smirked. "Did she say no to you?" I glared.

"No the rumors aren't true. She did not say not to me," I said irratedly.

"Fuckin' MYOB!" Paige shreeked. Everyone looked at her. Missy stomped off. Everyone laughed.

"What do you think she's gonna say?" Henry whispered in my ear. I thought.

"I think she'll say..." I said.

((Piper's POV))

"Yes Leo. I'll go with you," I said excitedly. He gave me a cheeky grin.

"Really?" he smiled. I smiled.

"No, not really! Of course really!" I said. I pulled him in for a kiss. My tongue slid into his mouth. He accepted.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Missy asked her groupies. They all snickered. She laughed too. Her platinum blonde hair moving around. Wait that's not normal. I pulled on a clump of hair and pulled. And off it came. A bald head shined back at me. She had stopped laughing now. She just stared at me in shock as everyone started laughing at her, except Katie Winstermin. Katie was Missy's best friend. Her red hair was frizzy and curly. Well not frizzy, just thick. Very thick. Every male liked them. But all the males liked me too. So unfortunately, I'm like them. At the top of the food chain in highschool. And I was gonna bring Leo with me.

"You bitch!" Missy squalled, and I mean really squalled, because the princie came down and yelled at her for it. She ended up running to the bathroom sobbing. I stopped giggling when Leo kissed my forehead.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I whispered "You're welcome."

"That was awesome Piper!" Paige said running up, with Billie, and Leo's friends. Sheila jogged up.

"Pipes, you rule! Nobody has ever had the guts to do that," she said. Then she ran off to join her boyfriend Daryll.

"I will get you for this Piper!" Katie screamed.

Oh look! A poodle! Can we keep it?" I asked to Leo.

"No," he answered immediatley.

"Whatev," Katie spat as she stomped off. Prue jogged up behind me. She put her hands over my eyes.

"Who am I?" Prue asked.

"Oh, I don't know. My conscience?" I said. Everyone laughed.

"No, Prue. That was awesome!" Prue shreeked. See, in San Fransisco Memorial, every grade has the same lunch period.

"If only Phoebe were here! She would of loved this!" Billie said. Everyone sighed, including me. The guys didn't though, they just looked at us, confused.

"She will be," Prue said suddenly. Everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked. We waited expectantly.

"The lunchroom security tapes! If we can sneak the one closest to us to the hospital-"

"HOSPITAL! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOSPITAL!" Coop screamed.

"Oh, she got into a car accident and almost died. It very sad," Paige explained. "Continue."

"As I was saying before I was interupted," looks at Coop "if we can sneak it to the hospital and figure out a way to get sound to it-"

"I can do that," Billie said. She was the smartest of us all. Prue smiled at her.

"We can give it to Phoebe for a 'get well soon' present!" Prue finished.

"Great! now all we need to do is make a plan..." Henry said. Leo smiled evilly.

"Dude, what are you thinking?" Andy asked.

"I've got the perfect plan," Leo grinned.

what is his master plan? read on and find out. review please!


	16. FOOD FIGHT!

"What's your plan?" I asked him. He turned to look at me.

"Food fight. so bad that the principal and all the other teachers will have to come down adn stop it. While they are doing that, one of us will go up and get the tape, sneak it to their locker and then come back to the lunchroom," Leo said. we all let it sink in.

"Okay," Prue said. "Who's the one going up?"

"I will," Billie said. We all agreed. So we said we would do it after everyone was sitting down.

After the last person was sitting, Leo yelled out, "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone started to throw food. There was an alarm, as me, Leo, Coop, Paige, Prue, Andy, and Henry all ducked under a table. Billie dodged food to the arch where she waited. All to soon, Billie was slipping past the teachers, who were being bombed by food. The kids throwing it at them were trying to keep them from stopping it.

((Leo's POV))

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the princie yelled. everyon estopped mid-throw. Billie slid up to us and gave a smile and thumbs up. Yes, I thought. It worked.

"Who started it! Who!" the vice screeched. everyone looked over here, but they didn't know who.

"It was Piper Halliwell, sir!" Katie yelled. Every one of the student body looked at her in disgust.

"It was a man's voice Mr. Gooster," Daryll said. He looked over at me and I mouthed 'Thank you'. He mouthed back 'You're welcome'.

"Then who was it, Mr. Morris?" Mr. Gooster said. Daryll knew it had been me but he wasn't willing to let it slip.

"It was me, Mr. Gooster," a new guy said. His name was Luke Traceras. He also looked at me and smiled.

"Well I'll be darned. A geek started all this. What are you gonna do to him, Mr. Gooster? Suspension?" Katie asked.

"A week of detention! And same to you. Now apoligize to Ms. Halliwell for blaming her on this mess. You and Luke will help the janitor clean all this mess up," Mr. Gooster said.

"Sorry, bitch," Katie said. She immediately covered her mouth, while Mr. Gooster's face became red.

"SUSPENSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. "Go to the office..."

"But..."

"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he boomed. Katie walked to the arch and turned to him.

"But-"

"I said now!" he growled. She ran as if she were a puppy dog that had just been bitten. Mr. Gooster and the teachers walked after her. "And Luke, you will help the janitor clean up. I'll hire someone else to help you."

"Yes Mr. Gooster," Luke said. After they had left, Luke, Daryll, and Sheila walked up, stepping over mashed potatoes and peas.

"You so owe me!" Daryll said. I nodded. We shook hands and him and Sheila walked off.

"Thank you. I owe you one," I said. Luke nodded feebly.

"All I want is a friend," he mumbled. "Maybe if I got on your good side you could be my friend."

"You can, dude!" Coop said. "We needed to do that food fight to get the security ta-

"Oops," he muttered, as everyone glared at him.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul," Luke said. We all thanked him and I told him to come by my house after detention and clean up. I also told him I was gonna pay him for clean up since it was my fault. He wouldn't except, but I insisted. He ended up agreeing. Wow, today was a hectic day.

what do you think? review! sorry for the very long waits, it's just i'm so head in homework and keeping my grades up. i hope it doesn't bother you to much!


	17. Nodding and Waiting

((Piper's POV))

"Leo! Wait up!" I yelled out. Leo turned around and smiled. Then he saw her sisters walking up with her.

"Hey Leo. We were just wonderin' if you wanted to bring the tape to the hospital with Prue, Piper, Billie and I. Since you helped us get the tape. We don't want everyone coming, it will stress Phoebe out, but if just a few come it won't hurt," Paige explained.

"Yea, sure. It's not like I have a lot to do," Leo answered. I looked at him.

"Do you want to come over after?" I asked. I mentally put a hand over my mouth. What will Grams think when I bring a guy home? Ever since Harold, Grams hasn't trusted another guy or me. Wait...Grams was going out tonight! Yes!

"Piper? Are you okay, honey?" Paige asked. Leo was staring at me blankly.

"Did you say something Leo? Cause I just totally zoned out," I answered. He nodded. "What did you say?"

"Yea, sure. It's not like I have a lot to do," Leo answered. "No offense."

"None taken," I said. We waited for Billie who ran up to us after about 2 hours.

"Princie hired me to help Luke. Sorry," Billie whispered. We nodded. "Let's wait for Luke. He also helped us." Once again, we nodded and waited. 15 minutes later Luke walked out, expecting to be alone, but wasn't.

"Hello," he said. We smiled.

"Come to the hospital with us. You helped us with our f.f.p," I said. He looked at me questioningly. "Food Fight Plan." He nodded.

"Okay," Luke walked up and we silently jogged to Prue's car.

review please! would write longer note but got other stories to update!


	18. The Video and More

sorry for the long wait. it was kinda hard with the video they are going to watch in this chapter. it took a long time to get all this stuff. this will probably be the longest chapter yet. but you don't care, you just want the story. well, here it is!

We reached the hospital and walked in. Prue walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me? Is Phoebe Halliwell ready to see visitors?" she asked sweetly. The nurse nodded. "Thank you." We fast walked to 507 and knocked.

"Come in!" Phoebe yelled. We opened the door.

"Suprise!" we whispered. Well, not Luke, 'cause he didn't know Phoebe. And neither did Leo, but I let that pass.

"Hey you guys! Guess what! I can get out of this place tomorrow!" she said.

"Awesome! Well we got a present that will make you laugh your head off. Thanks to Billie, Leo, Prue, Paige, Luke-"

"Who's Luke?" she asked. Luke waved. "Oh. Continue."

"And I, we got the climax of Lunch on tape!" I explained. Phoebe nodded. "Would you like to watch this hilarious video?" Phoebe nodded. I slipped the tape into Billie's labtop and we watched the video.

((Video))- Phoebe's POV

"Yes Leo. I'll go with you," Piper said excitedly. He gave my a cheeky grin.

"Really?" he smiled. Piper smiled.

"No, not really! Of course really!" Piper said. They kissed.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Missy asked her groupies. They all snickered. Missy did too. Her platinum blonde hair moving around. Piper looked confused. She then looked like she had a bright idea. Piper pulled on a clump of hair and it came off, a bald head along with it. Everyone laughed.

"You bitch!" Missy squalled. Princie came down and yelled at her. Missy ran to the bathroom, crying.

((after the vid.))

"That, I have to say, was the funniest thing I have ever seen! Piper, I never knew you had it in you!" I said. Piper smiled and did a fake curtsie. I grinned. "You should go, all of you. Out, I tell you, out!" They all left, leaving me for some alone time. I called Cole.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Cole," I said sweetly. I could almost hear him smile.

"Where were you today? I was lookin' all over the place!" he said.

"I just called to talk about what my sister accused you of." I replyed sternly. I could see his smile fade. Well not literaly, but you know what I mean.

"Are you breaking up with me, are you?" he whispered. I smiled.

"No, silly. I'm just dumping you, you sleezy, cheating bastard! My sister would never lie to me, even if she hated my boyfriend. She would be happy for me, though she would also think I deserve better! And I deserve better than you. So, I'm not wasting my time any longer. Goodbye Cole. And good riddance," I finished and hung up. I smiled to myself, and once again watched my sister's doing at Lunch and the huge foodfight.

how did you like. i am so sorry for your long wait. i'm having such a hard time keeping up with my fics, so i have decided to write one, than the next and the next and so on. vote in your review!


	19. Homeless

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed or any of it's characters. (bursts out crying) sniff sniff. If I did it never would have ended.**

**I've decided to continue on with this story since it got the most hits, reviews, favs, and alerts then More than a Friend. This story is almost over, it was almost over in the first place. Only a couple of chapters more, 6 at the most. There will be a lot of Time Lapses, so I may not do a sequel, since I have the sequel for Lonely Star, which is only 4 chapters, yeah, but then I have the 2 other stories I said I'd write for you wonderful people. Plus the sequel for Who's that Girl? so I have a lot of writing and planning to do. And I have to finish More than a Friend. I may, but it's proabably going to be the last one I do. Well, sorry for my rambling. Here's the chapter FINALLY!

* * *

**

**Piper's POV**

"Leo, what's wrong?" I said as we walked in the door. Leo looked nervous. I was really worried.

"Nothing," he lied. I knew he did. I could tell by the look in his eye. I walked up to him. I pressed my hand to his cheek.

"What's wrong Leo? I know you're lying," I said softly. He pushed my hand off his cheek.

"I gotta go. See you at school," he mumbled, walking out of the house. I stood there, watching the unclosed door, waiting for the tears to spill.

**Leo's POV**

_Flashback_

"I'm sorry Leo!" Mom said.

"You can't control my life!" I yelled.

"Leo, this is ridiculous! you may never see her again! And that is final!" Dad bellowed. I stared at him. I kicked him, then ran out of the house. I heard him yell after me, but, I didn't care. I was outta here. On the run. Never returning. Ever.

_End Flashback_

So that's why I'm sad. That's what's wrong. I'm not coming back. I'm never gonna see her again. I was homeless.

* * *

**How do you like my first chap in a long time? Review please, and I'll update soon! Bye!  
_charming8below_**


	20. SCREAM!

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still nothin'.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Here's the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Paige's POV**

I listened at the door to my sister's sobs slipping through every nook and cranny in the old Halliwell Manor. Prue was away on a date with Andy. Why was Piper crying?

"Piper, please let me in," I said for the final time. I heard a few sniffles. I heard the door unlock, but the door did not open.

"No, go away," Piper said. The door was still unlocked, but I knew if I opened the door, she'd throw something at me. That's Piper's way. If she unlocks the door, it means if you step in you get hurt.

"Please, Piper. I only want to help," I told her. Piper locked the door again. I sighed. There was no use in trying. Piper wasn't going to let me in. I went downstairs and started some tea. Maybe tea would calm Piper down enough to tell me. If only Phoebe or Prue were here. They would be able to get in. Piper just doesn't like me as much as them, I guess. I know she would let one of them in. It's obvious she doesn't like me as much as them. I sighed. I sniffed and wiped away a stray tear. I'm not gonna cry, I told myself. Piper has always been the one I looked up to. She's always been so strong, yet right now, she was so helpless. I felt so scared. I was scared because nothing has ever upset Piper so much to lock herself in her room. Ever. Except for Harold. Harold. Harold! I saw it on the news, he, he escaped from jail. That's it! What area, what area...Here. Uh oh. I heard a crash and Piper scream.

"PIPER!!!!" I screamed and started bounding up the stairs. I started pounding on the door. "Please Piper, open up!" I ran back to down stairs and dialed a number on my cellphone.

"Hello, San Francisco Police Department. What's the emergency?" a woman's voice asked. I took a deep breath.

"My sister's been kidnapped."

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Another short and crappy chapter, but at least I gave you one. I'm suffering from major writers block, and all I'm doing is barely keeping the story going. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me, 'cause I really need help. Pwease?  
_Alyssa Holly Halliwell_**


	21. What case?

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, but want it.**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Prue's POV**

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked. The inspector turned toward me as I frantically got out of Andy's car. I ran up to the inspector, still waiting for an answer.

"And, who are you?" he said. I looked at him as if he was stupid. He waited. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Prue Halliwell, thank you," I answered, after finally giving up. He looked at a clipboard in front of him. "I got a call from the SFPD about something about my sister?" He once again looked at his clipboard.

"Yes. Hello, I'm Inspector Taylor. I was put on the case of Piper Halliwell," he said. I looked at him.

"What case? What's wrong with my sister?" I questioned. Andy stood beside me. He had his hand on my arm.

"It looks like your sister has been kidnapped," said the inspector. "Detective Cameron and I are going to have to ask you a few questions. Do you mind?"

"Yes, of course I mind! What do you mean kidnapped? Where's Paige?" I demanded. The inspector sighed.

"She is over there being questioned by Detective Cameron. Now, I have to ask you a few questions. And who is this?" he asked.

"I'm Andy Trudeau," said Andy. The inspector looked at him.

"Sergeant Trudeau's kid?" he asked. Andy nodded. "He's the one that put me on the job! Good father you got there."

"Not to me," he mumbled. I looked at him. He waved me off.

"We should call Leo. He'll want to know. Is Henry Mitchell here?" I said. The inspector checked a name off a clipboard.

"Mr. Mitchell is here. We called Mr. Wyatt, but it turns out he has been reported a run away. He ran away a few hours ago," the inspector reported. My mouth dropped open. But for some reason, Andy's didn't.

"May I have a word with Andy?" I asked. He nodded, but he didn't move. "Alone." The inspector walked a few feet away.

"Okay, spill," I ordered Andy. And Andy started to tell me the story...

* * *

**Beautiful chapter, I know, and really boring and bad, but nobody's giving me ANY ideas. If you have any, here's my story, give me a review. Anyway, please review, and I'll update, whether it's sucky or good, I'll have one out there. Bye!  
_Alyssa Holly Halliwell_**


	22. What am I going to do?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed! Get over it, me...**

**Here you go!**

**

* * *

**

**Andy's POV**

"I don't know who took Piper," I said. Prue looked at me.

"I know why Leo ran away. His parents forbid him from seeing Piper. He couldn't, he just he couldn't deal with losing her. Piper was the greatest thing that ever happened to him. She made him happy, made him see life was important. He was depressed before, and he kept thinking life wasn't meant for him. I kept telling him it was, but he didn't believe me. Countless times Coop, Henry, or I stopped him from doing something he'd regret, but it was only postponing it. Then Piper came and he was happy. He was smiling and he was laughing again. We were all so glad, Piper was our hero, Piper had saved Leo from suicide. But then his parents found out about her. They kept saying no, you can't date. You're too young. But he didn't listen, he kept seeing Piper, but he was only postponing what his parents were going to do. Finally his parents got angry. They forbid him from seeing Piper. They were setting his death wish, signing his tombstone, but they didn't seem to care! They wanted what was worst for Leo in his words, and he left. He was angry, horrified, and especially heartbroken. He really like Piper, possibley loved her. He left, after kicking his father, with nothing." I finished. Prue looked at me horrified.

"Well, we've got to help Leo! We can't sit around! He helped Piper from being alone, scared of men because of what Harold did to her. She was frightened out of her mind. Leo saved Piper. Now we have to save him," Prue ordered. "You call Coop, I'm going to talk to Phoebe and tell her the 411." I nodded and watched as Prue took my keys and drove off in my car. I waited until she was long gone to call Coop.

"Hello?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"Coop, we need your help. It's about Leo," I said.

"What about him?" he asked.

"He ran away, and Piper's gone missing. She's been kidnapped and the sisters want to help Leo," I finished.

"I'll be right there," Coop said and he hung up with out a goodbye. I hung up also and went to go find Paige.

**Paige's POV**

"I went downstairs to get some tea, try to calm her nerves-"

"Why was she locked up in her room?" the detective asked.

"I don't know," I screamed. He looked taken aback.

"She was trying to get the info out of her, but Piper wouldn't tell her, so she went down to make some tea," Henry said. The detective wrote that down on his clipboard.

"Is there any possible chance that you may know who it was? I mean, the one who took your sister?" asked Detective Cameron.

"I have a guess. It could have been Harold her ex boyfriend, who raped her and went to jail because of it. But then he escaped, and he happened to end up here," I answered. Cameron wrote that down on his clipboard and sighed.

"Anything else you may need to tell me, just call," he handed me a card and walked away to talk with Inspector Taylor. I sighed and leaned against Henry. he wrapped his arms around me.

"What am I going to do?" I said. He shushed me.

"It's all going to be okay," Henry answered. I was about to say something else when Andy ran up.

"Listne you guys. Prue sent me over," he told us. Henry patted him on the back. "Coop's coming too, we're going to go over the plan. 'Kay?"

"What plan?" I asked, forgetting what I was going to say before. And he told us the story...

* * *

**This chapter was kinda boring, a real dud. Next chapter I'm going to talk about the plan, and the Phoebe Prue talk. Please reivew, and I'll update.  
_Alyssa Holly Halliwell_**


	23. STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!

**Disclaimer: No Charmed. :'(**

**Chapter. Here. Go. BTW... of the people who guessed who took Piper, YOU ARE ALL WRONG!!!! And you'll find out either this chapter, or next... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Piper's POV**

_Ow... Why did my head hurt? And my throat? Wait... This didn't look like my room... Where am I?_

"Piper! Finally! I've been waiting for ages!" a voice said. _That voice sounded familiar. Vaguely at least..._

"What do you want with me?" I yelled. I heard a chuckle._ This is very suspicious... Who is my kidnapper?_

"I want you dead!" he laughed. _At least I think it's a he..._

"Why?" I started to cry. _Why was he doing this?_

"Don't cry!" he barked. _Why the hell not? Was he the boss? NO!!_

"Go to hell!" I screamed, then something hit me on the back of the head. _Hard..._

"Shut up!" he barked. _What does he want?_

"Why do I have a blind fold on? Who are you?" I screamed. _What did I do wrong?_

"First, so you can't see my face, second, why would I tell you?" he answered. _He does have a point..._

"KILL ME THEN!" I shreeked. _Why did I just say that? To get out of my misery... I love you Phoebe, Prue, and Paige... I'm so sorry..._

"Gladly..." the person said. _I can hear you grinning..._ Then I felt something plunge into the back of my body, then thrust out.

"STOP!" I heard two voices all to familiar...

**A/N: LOOK BELOW AND FOLLOW DIRECTIONS!!!**

* * *

**Who are they? You'll never guess who the second person is... but maybe the first. Guess in who they are in your review! I'll update soon! Bye!** **_Leolicious_**


	24. I love you

**Disclaimer: Why don't I own Charmed? 'Cause I'm not famous, damn it!**

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed, but this is the last chapter. I know. Very sad. And for those who answered the question last chapter, you guessed Leo, and you were correct about him. But none of you guessed the other person. Like I knew you wouldn't. Well, here's the last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Piper's POV (Still)**

"Leo?...Phoebe?" I asked. The man behind me tryed to run, but Leo grabbed him, forcing him to look at me. I drew in a sharp breath. It was Cole. But then I realized I couldn't breath.

"Piper, are you okay?" asked Phoebe as she ran over to me.

"Can't. Breath," I said in gasps.

"Leo! We have to get her to a hospital!" Phoebe screamed. Leo rushed over to me, while Phoebe started untying me.

"Come on, Piper, you can make it," Leo whispered in my ear. After Phoebe had untied me, Leo lifted me up in his arms and carryed me out to the taxi.

"Hospital!" Phoebe shreeked, as she pushed Cole into the car as well. The moment Phoebe was in the car, the taxi driver stepped on the gas peddle, speeding toward the hospital. Then we heard sirens. Sirens coming towards us. The driver pulled over. The car pulled up behind us.

"Yes officer?" asked the driver.

"You were caught doing 80 in a 60 mile zone," the officer said.

"JUST GET HER TO A HOSPITAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Phoebe screamed so loud the glass shook.

"Who, maam?" asked the officer.

"PIPER! She's dying!" she yelled. The officer looked taken aback.

"Get her in my vehicle. I'm letting slide this time," he said to Phoebe and Leo first, then to the driver.

"What about the man?" asked the officer, who's name was Michael.

"He needs to be arrested, attempted murder and he's a kidnapper," Leo explained as they loaded me into the cruiser.

"Okay, I'll get him," Michael said, taking Cole by the shirt and shoving him toward the cruiser.

"Who's coming in to the hospital with her?" asked Michael.

"Well, I kinda broke out to save Piper, so could we possibley both come?" Phoebe asked.

"If you can both fit," Michael said. Luckily, they both fit, so we sped toward the 6 floor hospital.

"Get her in a room!" yelled Leo. "Bye Phoebe." Leo ran next to my strecher as they rolled me toward the ER.

**Leo's POV**

"She's lost a lot of blood. I don't know..." the doctor started.

"You save her! I don't care if it takes a lifetime to do so, but you're going to save her!" I yelled. The doctor looked startled, then went back to trying to save Piper.

"How is she?" asked a nurse named Kandace. I looked at her.

"Fine, why? Do I know you?" I answered. Kandace smiled.

"I don't think so," she answered. "But I care about patients, whether they like it or not." Then, Prue suddenly came running up.

"Why," Prue asked, "is Piper in the hospital?"

"Cole took Piper, stabbed her with knife, Phoebe and I came running in, had a taxi, police officer pulled us over, sped Piper to the hospital and took Cole to jail, and here we are," I summarized.

"COLE STABBED _PIPER_!" Prue screamed. The doctors didn't even look over, unlike the rest of the peole in the hallway. "Why?"

"Because if Piper hadn't caught Cole cheating on Phoebe, he'd still have both Phoebe and Missy. So Cole went psycho, kidnapped Piper, tryed to kill her so he could 'break up' with Missy, be sympathetic towards Phoebe after her sister died, and get Phoebe back," I explained. Prue looked amazed.

"How'd you figure that out?" Kandace asked. I grinned.

"Well, Piper told me about the Harold guy, so I went looking. Well, I found him. He was in the woods. I turned him into the police, disguised of course, but I couldn't think of anybody that could've stolen Piper. So, I made a hate list, of all the people that hated Piper, and the only people I could think of were Cole and Missy. Well, Missy was still recovering from lunch today, so I knew it couldn't have been her, so I looked for Cole. I went to his house, couldn't find him there. So I looked for a secret hideout of his. Found it. He had started to prepare for Piper, who was lying on the floor unconscious. So I ran all the way to the hospital, told Phoebe, we climbed out the window, ran all the way back to the hideout, where Cole had just stabbed Piper, just before we yelled 'STOP!'" I said in one breath.

Kandace smiled, looking very pleased, but not at me. At the doctors.

"What!?" said Prue. I looked over. And Piper was fine. They saved Piper. And she was awake.

"Piper..." I breathed. I ran over, hugging her, being sensitive to the wound.

"Leo...why?" she asked, pushing me away. I knew I deserved that. Kandace stopped smiling.

"My parents said I couldn't go out with you anymore, so I ran away, and I was so preoccupied. I'm so sorry," I told her. Piper looked away.

"Piper, give him another chance!" Prue whispered toward Piper. "Please."

"Okay," Piper said. Kandace slowly smiled again, and inched her way out of the room. And so did Prue.

"Look Piper, I love you. I've loved you since the day I set eyes on you. Do you love me too?" I asked. Piper looked stunned.

"Yes..." she murmered, mesmerized. I walked up to her and gave her a slow passionate kiss.

"I love you," I whispered.

* * *

**Four Years from now**

**Prue and Andy are married with twins named Kerry and Kert. Kerry and Kert are two. Prue: 21, Andy: 21**

**Paige is dating Henry, pregnant with a child. They are planning on naming it Bianca if it's a girl, and Zeke if it's a boy. Henry: 21, Paige: 18**

**Phoebe is dating Coop, with no children, but they are trying. Coop is planning on proposing soon. Phoebe: 19, Coop: 21**

**Piper and Leo are engaged, with one child who is six months old. Her name is Kandace. Leo: 21, Piper: 20**

**_Leo's parents, after three hours of convincing, let Leo date Piper._**

**_Grams died of a heart attack, two years after the incident with Cole. They all still live in the Manor, and are planning on staying there, if they get an addition to make room for all of them. For now though, Prue, Andy, Kerry, and Kert live in a temporary apartment._**

**_Cole is still in jail, but will soon be up for parole. Phoebe visited him in jail. She told him that if he ever went near them again, she'd kill him._**

**_Missy died in a car accident with Katie, while Katie is paralyzed for life from the neck down. It was one year after the got out of highschool, which was the same year Leo, Prue, Andy, Henry, Coop, and Leo got out._**

**_Luke became best friends with the group, and he is engaged to a woman named Rosie. Leo, Coop, Henry, and Andy keep in touch with him, who now lives in LA._**

**_Kandace's house burned down, killing her, her husband Jacob, and her three children Kayla, Kyle, and Kaitlin._**

**_Michael got married to a nice woman named Jenna. They have one kid named Fiona. He has saved many lives._**

**_Billie is engaged to a man named Ralph. They are very happy together and the girls and her are still best friends._**

**_Daryll and Sheila are married and Daryll is a Lieutenant for the SFPD, and Sheila is a teacher for the college she went to._**

**_Jack is a taxi driver and is not married. He probably never will be. He has no girlfriend, and hasn't had a date since the moment Prue saw his true side.

* * *

_**

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope you liked it. Please review, and I'll be starting a new story named _Badge of Love _soon. Thank you all once again, and I love you all for keeping this story going. Y'all gave me the motivation. :') I'm so happy I'm crying! Bye.  
_Leolicious_**


End file.
